Mother of the Maelstrom
by CervantesOsis
Summary: Naruto was living on his own from age six on. What if that wasn't the case? A completely different take on how Naruto might be raised by someone else. Rated T for suggestive themes.
1. Prologue: Different Truth

***Cervantes bows apologetically* I know, I know. I should be working on either White Crystal or Sun Slayer. Thing is, my computer caught a nasty virus, and all the work I had in progress for those stories was deleted. So, until I remember how I wanted to do the next parts of those stories, I've decided NOT to do another crossover (le gasp!). Instead, this is an AU Naruto fic, with my own unique spin on the Naruto plot bunny "Naruto is raised by a loving family". And keep in mind: I do mean unique.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I do own the OCs that will appear throughout the fic (you'll know them, trust me).  
**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**"A Different Kind of Truth"**

Two forms were entwined on a lavish bed. Not an unfamiliar sight, I suppose. Most people do end up in such a position at least once in their lives. After all, not to sound cliché, but love IS what makes the world go 'round. And such a position is found most often after a round of lovemaking.

Indeed, these two were resting briefly after vigorously affirming their love for one another. Pheromones were thick in the room, making it hard for higher thought processes to function...for most people, at any rate. But these two were not 'most people'. Not by a long shot.

Red fur covered the majority of their bodies. The female's fur was a lighter red than the male's, and she was smaller in stature. A pointed muzzle on both of them indicated their relationship to common foxes. Long fox ears (slightly longer on the male) adorned their head, and glimmering amber eyes were set in their faces. Last but not least, multiple tails adorned their posteriors. The female bore eight tales, the male nine. These two were the Kyuubi no Kitsune and his wife.

"Mmm...was it good for you, Ryohei-sama?" the female asked with a love-drunk slur.

"Always, Kimiko-chan," the Kyuubi, Ryohei, replied. Then he mock-glared at her. "And how many times must I tell you to drop the 'sama'? When it's you and me, I don't want to hear that. You are my wife, not my servant."

Kimiko giggled. "You'll have to tell me at least once more, Ryohei-sama," she purred, snuggling closer to her husband's muscle-bound body. He grinned, but before the two could pick up where they had left off, a knock sounded at their chamber door. Ryohei sighed.

"Yes?" he called out. Kimiko pouted, earning her a kiss from Ryohei.

"My apologies, Ryohei-sama, but your escort is ready," the voice from the other side of the door replied. Ryohei sighed, and despite Kimiko's silent protests, began disentangling himself from her.

"Thank you, Hayato, tell them I'll be out in a few minutes," Ryohei ordered, as he stood and stretched out.

"Hai, Ryohei-sama," Hayato's voice answered, and the two rulers of the kitsune heard him pad away.

"Must you go, darling?" Kimiko asked, pulling the covers around her as she watched Ryohei dress.

"Unfortunately, yes. This meeting with the Hokage is important. From what I hear, he's interested in opening trade relations with our realm, which we could use, you must admit," he replied, slipping on his hakama.

"I know, darling, but still, I hate the fact that our fun was interrupted," she purred out. Ryohei chuckled.

"You're shameless, dear. There will be time for fun and games when I return." Ryohei slipped on his formal gi, and prepared to pull his gloves on, when he felt Kimiko wrap her arms around him from behind. He sighed. "I really do have to go, dear."

"I know...but..." Ryohei frowned. It wasn't often his wife hesitated, and it was almost never a good sign. Finally, she continued. "My dreams have been clouded as of late."

Ryohei winced. That kind of statement was Kimiko's version of saying 'something is going to happen'. Kimiko was a dream-seer, one who could foretell the future in her dreams. Normally, when she didn't remember her dreams, it meant things were fine. But when she remembered clouded dreams, it was an omen of change. She wouldn't receive a clear dream until some time after the first clouded dream.

"Well, you don't know whether it's a good or bad sign, do you dear? I mean, until you get the actual vision..."

Kimiko frowned. "I don't know, true, but..." Ryohei turned around and sealed her lips with a kiss.

"Don't worry. Your visions haven't been dire for a long while. We'll talk about it when I come back, OK?"

Kimiko smiled. "Very well, when you come back, my darling."

Ryohei finished dressing, and headed out the door, making sure Kimiko was resting on the bed before closing the door. His escorts, a pair of five-tailed kitsune named Ryoko and Ayeka, smiled.

"Ryohei-sama, no offense, but how does Kimiko-sama keep herself satisfied whenever you leave?" Ayeka asked, golden fur standing in stark contrast to the dark red uniform of the Royal Guard.

Ryohei chuckled. "Kimiko-chan may seem to have a libido greater than most, but I'm the only one that gets her into that mood. She's told me so herself."

"She's a lucky woman, Ryohei-sama, and YOU are a lucky man," Ryoko said, her fire-orange fur making her difficult to look at.

"Believe me, I know that full well."

* * *

Kimiko had fallen asleep in the hours since Ryohei's departure. Part of her hadn't wanted to, but even kitsune need sleep. True, they did not require as much as humans (whose frailty is well-documented), but nonetheless, sleep was necessary. She had eventually given in to her body's demands, hoping that tonight's dreams would be clear.

They weren't.

* * *

_Ryohei, standing in the road, Ryoko and Ayeka unconscious on either side, with a man in a black cloak and orange mask facing him..._

_ A swirling red eye, with a strange black pattern, encompassing all that could be seen..._

_ Ryohei, in his feral Bijuu form, tearing into ranks of Konoha ninja..._

_ Ryohei, facing down a giant toad, with a blond-haired human on top, making hand-signs..._

_

* * *

_

Kimiko bolted upright in bed, the sudden change in blood pressure disorienting her momentarily. For a moment, she wondered what had awoken her. Then, with all the subtlety of a sack of bricks, she remembered her dream.

"Oh, Kami, no!" She darted out of the bed, throwing open her armoire. Dressing in her rarely-used battle outfit (a leather outfit that wouldn't be out of place at an S&M parlor), she gave herself a quick once-over in the mirror, making sure she was dressed properly before dashing out of the room, nearly bowling Hayato over.

"K-Kimiko-sama, what is-?" He didn't finish, as Kimiko bolted past him, and he changed direction to keep up. "Kimiko-sama, why are you dressed in your battle gear?"

"There's going to be trouble at Konoha. I have to be there."

"Surely Ryohei-sama can handle himself-" He was cut off again.

"Not this time, not according to my dream. I'm sorry, Hayato, but you need to stay here, you would only get in the way."

The six-tailed blue-furred kitsune winced. He was no slouch in combat, so for Kimiko to tell him such a thing, meant that the situation was serious.

"Very well, Kimiko-sama. But what is the danger, might I ask?"

"You may not. Just pray that I can return myself and my husband here, safely."

Before Hayato could ask, Kimiko vanished in a cloud of red mist. He sighed.

"May Kami have mercy on anyone in her way, because she won't."

* * *

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, cursed at the situation. He was standing on top of Gamabunta, staring at the feral form of his one-time friend. Even as they watched, the Kyuubi tore through more ranks of Konoha shinobi.

"Minato, I don't know what happened, but we have to stop him!" Gamabunta yelled.

"I know, but the only thing I can think of that can restrain him is THAT seal! And with how quickly he's advancing, we might not have time!" Minato winced as more shinobi became one with the afterlife.

"Well, get started now, or it'll never get done at all!" Bunta ducked as a blade of wind from one of the Kyuubi's tails ripped over him. It had sliced through a few shinobi that were trying an aerial attack, with no success.

Minato nodded, and was about to begin the seals that would summon the Shinigami, but was distracted by a powerful female voice that rent the air.

"Taigogami Fuujin!" the voice roared, and five pillars of light appeared, surrounding the Kyuubi. Minato looked to the source of the voice, as the pillars closed in tight, halting the Kyuubi's advance. Looking closely, Minato could see that each pillar was made up of a combination of all five major elements of the Elemental Nations. But the source of the voice interested him more; a woman covered with red fur, floating on the air, using wind currents to keep herself afloat. He recognized her immediately, and not just because of the eight fox-tails waving behind her.

"Kimiko! What is going on? Why has Ryohei done this?" Seeing Kimiko wince, he wondered if that had been a smart idea, distracting her.

"I can't hold him forever, Minato! Whatever you were going to do, do it!" Indeed, the Kyuubi seemed close to breaking out of the pillars. Minato nodded, and began the sequence.

"Fuuinjutsu: Shiki Fuujin!" Hearing that, Kimiko's eyes briefly widened, and then she closed them in sad acceptance. She knew of that seal; she was, after all, the one who had taught it to the sealing experts of Uzugakure. And now, it was being used on her husband.

The Kyuubi roared as the Shinigami appeared, reaching through Minato, and into the giant fox. Kimiko then saw another hand of the Shinigami reaching through a young infant in a circle of candles on Gamabunta's head. Eyes wide, she watched in morbid fascination, as she saw her husband's chakra ripped in two. Half of it was sealed into Minato, the other half into the infant. The Kyuubi's body collapsed, and began to dissolve. Minato fell over as well, and Kimiko dashed over, looking over the seals on him and the infant.

"...Damn...Kushina...didn't mention...how much...that would hurt..." Minato choked out.

"Hush. That was a very brave, albeit foolish thing to do, Minato. Your village will be proud." Kimiko couldn't keep the tears out of her eyes. Minato had been a good friend to her and Ryohei. And now he'd been forced to essentially kill his friend.

"...Kimiko...my son...let me...see him..." Kimiko nodded, and brought the blanket-wrapped infant over. Looking him over, Kimiko saw that he had inherited his father's blond hair and blue eyes. She held the boy out to Minato, helping the man into a sitting position. The Shinigami was moving forward, but Kimiko glared at it. The message was clear: "Not yet". It paused, and then nodded.

"Naruto...I wanted you to be seen as a hero in my village...but I know that's too much to ask. People will undoubtedly fear you, and that fear will turn into anger. I won't let you be the target of such anger." Minato looked at Kimiko. "Kimiko...I ask that you raise Naruto in your realm."

Kimiko's eyes widened at that. "Minato, why? He will never truly be accepted among my people."

"But with you raising him, he'll be safe. I can't guarantee that if he remains in the village. Also, I know that you and Ryohei wanted a child, but couldn't, due to your injuries during the war."

Kimiko winced. She and Ryohei had fought in disguise as Konoha nins against Iwa during the Third Shinobi War. During one battle, she had been struck in the lower torso by a stone spear. Being a kitsune, the blow wasn't mortal, but it had an effect that not even her healing factor could repair. It had almost completely destroyed the lining of her uterus. When she and Ryohei had found out, they had been heartbroken, as they had wanted a child. It had been Minato that had cheered them up afterward.

And now, Minato was offering his child to her. It was tempting, even more so since the child contained a part of her husband, but she still balked. "What about Kushina?"

Minato winced, though not from the pain of the seal. "She...perished in childbirth, from what I was told." Kimiko winced as well. "Please, Kimiko..."

"...Very well. On my honor as the current ruler of the Kitsune, I vow to raise Naruto as my own child." Minato smiled at her.

"Thank you, Kimiko." Kimiko stood, holding Naruto with her. She stepped away, as the Shinigami claimed Minato's soul. She shunshined to the ground just as Gamabunta disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Waiting for the cloud to disperse, she blinked in surprise as she saw an old face coming towards her.

"Kimiko!" It was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, sometimes called 'The Professor', and other times called 'The God of Shinobi'. He was approaching in his battle armor, along with a contingent of ANBU. "What are you doing here?"

"I helped Minato seal the Kyuubi – my husband, that is – into his son." That simple statement caused the ANBU to look around nervously.

Sarutobi winced. "I see...well, may I have Naruto, then? I'll need to put him in a hospital for the time-being..."

"Actually, he's coming with me, Hiruzen." Sarutobi blinked, as did the ANBU behind their masks. "Minato asked me to in his final moments. I agreed."

"But...Naruto's human! Among your people, he will have no place!" Sarutobi sputtered out.

"I know that, and I intend to bring him back. But this village needs time to calm down. If they learn that my husband is sealed in Naruto, they will shun and abuse him. I will not tolerate that. I will bring him back when he is six to enroll him in the Academy."

"...Well, I guess that will work...but Kimiko, will he be ready?" Sarutobi asked, looking uncertain.

"Don't worry, I'll make certain of it. But while I'm gone, see if you can get some power back from those goats on the council. See you around, Hiruzen."

With that, Kimiko vanished in a cloud of red mist. Sarutobi sighed.

"Well, we'd better return to Konoha to help with the reconstruction..."

* * *

Hayato blinked as Kimiko appeared in the gateway. "Kimiko-sama! Thank goodness you're alright...what is that?" He noticed the bundle that she was carrying as she made her way to her chamber.

"My husband's Jinchuuriki," she replied briskly. Hayato nearly stumbled on the rug.

"I...see. My sincerest condolences, Kimiko-sama. What will you do with the child?"

"I will raise him as my own, as I was asked to by the child's father before his death." Kimiko's voice was unwavering as she opened her chamber door. Hayato followed her inside.

"Kimiko-sama, this is...highly unorthodox, to say the least. I understand you are incapable of bearing children yourself, but to adopt a human is-" Kimiko silenced him with a glare.

"Hayato, I don't care what others will think of me. This child contains all that is left of my husband. He would have been feared and hated, shunned and abused, had I left him with Konoha. I will not allow him to suffer that. I will raise him, as asked by Minato."

Hayato sighed. It was rare that Kimiko was so impassioned about something apart from Ryohei. "Very well, Kimiko-sama. Shall I inform the elders of the new addition to your home?"

"If you please, Hayato. I don't want to deal with them right now." Hayato nodded and left, closing the door behind him as he did so.

Kimiko shifted part of the wall into a crib for her to tuck him into. As she did so, he opened one blue eye. At first she was hesitant, thinking her natural form would frighten him. Instead, he smiled, and closed his eye again. She relaxed, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Welcome to the family...Naruto Namikaze."

* * *

**A/N: Well, not bad for a non-crossover. And yes, Naruto's family name will be Namikaze. He has the wife of the Kyuubi as a mother, so when he returns to Konoha, he'll be in good hands.**

**Kimiko: An interesting take. There are stories where the Kyuubi raises Naruto, or where some other clan does so. But this is the first time I've seen someone involve the kitsune realm so heavily in their story.**

**Cervantes: Eh, Brown Phantom did somewhat the same thing in his story "Naruto's Kit", which is a very good read, BTW. I recommend it and his other Naruto work "Students of the Snake".**

**Kimiko: I'll check it out. By the way folks, reviews and constructive criticism only, please! I will douse flames with a tsunami jutsu, and melt trolls in an acid bath.**

**Cervantes: Brutal. But thank you. Please R&R, minna!  
**


	2. Chapter One: Many Happy Returns

***Cervantes drops in* Well, here's another chapter for your enjoyment! Hopefully, my muses for White Crystal or Sun Slayer will return, and I'll be able to work on those stories as well.**

**Kimiko: Ammy's getting restless, so I hope you find that muse soon.**

**Cervantes: Figures...Well, as always, I own nothing except the kitsune OCs, including Kimiko and Hayato. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

"**Many Happy Returns"**

Six years. That's how long it had been since Kimiko had adopted Naruto Namikaze. Six trying years on the Empress of Kitsune. And during those six years, Kimiko was happy. Not as happy as she would have been if Ryohei were here with her, but happy nonetheless. She had a child, something she had desired for a long time. True, Naruto was not hers by blood, but he was close enough. Kimiko remembered the first time Naruto had shown an aptitude for shape-shifting, something that was thought to have been the domain of kitsune.

* * *

**_Flashback – Naruto at Age 4_**

_ "NARUTO!" Kimiko loved Naruto, she really did. But the brat had gone and pushed her buttons. NO one EVER rigged her shower with paint bombs...except Naruto, on a regular basis._

_ She stormed into Naruto's room, intent on giving the young boy a lecture. She stopped, however, upon seeing a young fox kit looking lost. Kitsune could breed with their less intelligent brethren from the human world, but usually their children were kitsune. Occasionally, though, a normal fox kit was born, albeit with a much higher intellect than normal for a fox. And they were just as mischievous as normal kitsune kits. Meaning they tended to get into places that they didn't belong._

_ "Well, aren't you adorable?" Kimiko picked the young kit up, cuddling it. "You shouldn't be here, though. Your parent must be worried sick. Can you take me to them? I have to find my own kit, and lecture him on using my shower as a paint bomb factory...what's so funny?"_

_ The kit was snickering, no doubt about it. Frowning, Kimiko took a closer look at the kit. Nothing too unusual...yellow fur, slightly unusual color for a fox, blue eyes...wait, blue? Kimiko's eyes went wide._

_ "NARUTO?" The shout, at close range, had the effect of startling the kit, causing it to jump out of Kimiko's arms. Before it hit the floor, it rippled, and sitting on the ground was Naruto Namikaze, looking a little guilty._

_ "Um...hi, kaa-san." Naruto looked up at her, expecting an angry lecture. Instead, she looked perplexed._

_ "Naruto, do you know what you just did?" she asked. Naruto blinked._

_ "Um, I changed into a fox. I've been practicing for a few days, and figured it would be a good way to escape from a prank quickly. You know, since I'm not as fast as kitsune normally," Naruto explained._

_ "Naruto, shape-shifting is a high-level kitsune technique. For someone so young to do it...it's normally impossible until a kitsune gains four tails at least."_

_ Naruto grinned. "Really? Cool!"_

_ Kimiko smiled. "It is cool...but you're still in trouble for that paint bomb stunt."_

_ Naruto gulped as Kimiko's smile turned evil._

**_End Flashback_**

**_

* * *

_**Naruto had been punished, but it had been lighter than Kimiko had originally intended. Now that she knew about his talent, Kimiko helped him to develop control over it. She was still trying to figure out how it had happened, but eventually she had chalked it up to the Shinigami's seal allowing Ryohei's chakra to seep into Naruto's system.

Needless to say, Naruto was as mischievous as any kit. He had a little group of friends his age (mostly children of the Council members). His two guy friends, Ryuuto and Kyoya, were amazed at the human's ability to keep up with them. His two girl friends, Haru and Kyoko (Kyoya's twin sister), often fawned over Naruto's physique. Being around kitsune all the time, Naruto had had to work to keep up, and it showed, even in his six-year-old frame.

Naruto's brawn wasn't his only strong point, however. Even at six, he was showing the potential to be a master strategist. He had read Sun Tzu's _Art of War_ backwards and forwards, and was a master at Shogi...for his age. Kimiko still beat him whenever they played, but he could usually beat his friends.

This was saying nothing about Naruto's charm. Kyoko and Haru were just the girls he regularly associated with. Nearly half of the female kitsune in Naruto's age group were infatuated with the young human. Kimiko found this a constant source of amusement when she found her adopted son's stalkers lurking around the estate. Naruto said it was annoying, but Kimiko noticed the blush whenever a fan proclaimed her love for him.

_Strength, brains, and charm...I simultaneously envy and pity the girl that finally claims him,_ Kimiko thought to herself. _She's going __to get one heck of a catch, and at the same time make herself a lot of enemies._

Her musings were interrupted when Naruto bounded into her room. "Kaa-san! I heard you were leaving soon, so can I come with you?"

_Probably heard it from his friends, who heard it from their parents. I swear, 'confidential' has no meaning these days. Still, his timing's perfect,_ Kimiko thought. Out loud, she said, "I was planning on taking you anyway, Naruto. My trip involves you heavily. But before that," she held up a hand to forestall Naruto's joyful outburst, "I have some things I need to tell you."

Naruto blinked. Kaa-san was looking serious, which meant he had to be a good boy and listen. He sat down on the floor, and nodded at her, as he had done in similar situations in the past.

"Naruto...You remember that tattoo? The one on your stomach?" Naruto nodded. His friends had pointed it out after they were playing together and he lost his shirt. He had asked kaa-san about it, only for her to say that it was a reminder. She hadn't said anything else, so why bring it up now?

"That's no ordinary tattoo. It's a seal. More specifically, it's a prison," Kaa-san revealed. Naruto's eyes widened. A prison seal? What the heck was sealed in him? And why?

"Kaa-san, what do you mean? Is something sealed in me?" Kaa-san winced. That wasn't a good sign.

"Something is sealed in you...or rather, some_one_. My husband, Ryohei," she said, and though they were faint, Naruto could see the tears in her eyes.

Naruto was thrown. Kaa-san's _husband_ was sealed in him? No wonder she was close to crying. Naruto got up, and wrapped her in a hug. She stiffened briefly, and then the floodgates opened. Naruto simply held on to her as she cried, tears soaking the fur on her muzzle.

* * *

Several minutes later, she seemed to be finished, so Naruto asked her, "How?"

She drew a breath, and told him how Ryohei had been on his way to Konoha when he had gone berserk. How he had torn virtually half of Konoha's shinobi forces to shreds. How Minato Namikaze (Naruto blinked at the name) had been forced to seal Ryohei within his own son: Naruto. And she told him of Minato's wish for her to raise him away from Konoha.

Naruto was silent for a time. "So my father was the leader of Konoha?"

"Yes, Naruto. He was the Yondaime Hokage, the fourth leader of the village, and sometimes regarded as the strongest. However, he died sealing my husband into you. My old friend, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime, has been reinstated." _Although I hope he's been looking for a successor. He's far from being young, these days..._

Naruto thought for a while, then said, "Well, then, I'll follow in my father's footsteps and become Hokage myself!"

Kimiko blinked. THAT was a declaration she hadn't expected. "Can I ask why you want to become Hokage?"

Naruto sighed. "Kaa-san, I've heard the old guys on the council. They say that when I'm too old for you to protect, they'll throw me back into Konoha. They don't like me, even though their kids do. They don't say anything to my face, but..."

Kimiko snarled. _Bad enough that Konoha would mistreat him, but my own people, as well? Maybe I should move into Konoha full-time..._

"Also, my dad was Hokage, so why shouldn't I be? I mean, I'm not going to get any important positions here in the fox realm, so I should take what I can get in the human realm, right? You've been training me for two years, now. I'll be the best ninja Konoha has ever seen!"

Kimiko was smiling now. She had indeed started training him when he was four. Two years of harsh training had done wonders for his agility and chakra control. He even knew the three basic jutsu taught at most Academies, and how to seal items into scrolls. He also knew how to climb trees using only his chakra. They were still working on water walking, though.

"Alright, Naruto, I'll get you admitted to the Academy as soon as we get there. I know," she raised a hand to forestall his outburst, "I know you know most of what the Academy has to teach, but I want you to get to know kids your own age. Human kids, that is. Maybe have some friends by the time you graduate."

Naruto had to admit, human friends sounded like a good idea. "Alright, Kaa-san, let's get going!" He bolted for his room to pack for a long-term stay. Kimiko sighed, and snapped her fingers to summon Hayato.

"Hai, Kimiko-sama?" the six-tails asked.

"Hayato, I'm putting you in charge of the realm for a while. I'm taking Naruto to Konoha so he can learn to be a shinobi. While I'm gone, though, I want you to look into the Council's records. Naruto's told me he'd heard talk of throwing Naruto out when he was too old for my protection."

Hayato bared his teeth at that. Despite his initial misgivings, Hayato had become quite attached to the blond kid, and to hear his fellow kitsune had been plotting against him... "I understand, Kimiko-sama. Would you like a letter detailing the conspiritor's deaths?"

Kimiko smirked. "Not that I wouldn't mind, but a simple letter saying the deed is done will be enough. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a trip to pack for, a kid to look after, my country's anniversary to plan, my wife to murder, and my mortal enemy to frame for it. I'm swamped."

Hayato chuckled. "A good story, that one is. Very well, I'll do as you ask, though it may take some time to uncover these allegations."

"I can wait. Six years with Naruto can teach you patience, after all," Kimiko commented as she went to her chamber to prepare for a long-term trip.

Hayato chuckled again at the remark, and then went off to his own room, to prepare for the flood of questions he was sure to get asked upon walking into the council chambers.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was currently embattled against the greatest enemy that any Kage could face: paperwork. At least three stacks of the stuff covered his desk, while the pile marked 'Complete' was annoyingly small for the time of day. _Three o'clock in the afternoon and I'm nowhere close to denting these piles. How on Earth did Minato find the time to deal with this AND have a kid?_

That train of thought led him to another. Kimiko had said that she would bring Naruto back when he was six years old. Six years had passed, and the new Academy semester was about to begin. Sarutobi hoped she'd fulfill her promise...

His thoughts were interrupted when a red portal appeared in midair. It disappeared after a few moments, and in its place were the two people that had just been occupying his thoughts. He smiled at Kimiko, and nearly did a double-take on seeing Naruto. After all, the last time he had seen the child was when he was an infant, and barely then.

"Kimiko, good to see you!" he greeted jovially. "And young Naruto, too! I'm glad to see you, the new semester for the Academy is almost here."

"Well, then we'd better get Naruto enrolled. While we're here, mind if we use the Namikaze estate?" Kimiko asked. Sarutobi nodded.

"Naturally, it is Naruto's birthright, after all. The council will need to be informed about Naruto, though, and -"

"-there will be no mention of my husband," Kimiko smoothly interjected. "I have no wish for the next few years to be hard on Naruto. You may tell the council of his heritage, but that is all."

Sarutobi nodded. "And I have the perfect story as to why Naruto wasn't in the village all this time."

"Good, see you later, Hiruzen. Come along, Naruto." With that, the kitsune shapeshifted into her human form and left the room, Naruto following diligently behind. A few moments later, Sarutobi's secretary poked her head in.

"Erm, Hokage-sama..."

"Don't worry, Okuni, she's no threat. Leave her be."

Okuni blinked, but then she shrugged and returned to her desk. One of the perks of being the Hokage's secretary was meeting all sorts of interesting people.

* * *

Iruka Umino was going over the class roster for this year. _Let's see...Aburame, Akimichi...Hyuuga, Inuzuka...Nara...Uchiha, Yamanaka...seven clan heirs in this bunch, it seems. That's a lot._ He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock at the door. "Come in!" he called.

The door opened to reveal a red-haired woman with glittering amber eyes. Her figure was one most women would kill to have. Iruka noticed, however, that she was tailed by a young boy, who looked to be Academy-ready age.

"Hello. Are you interested in enrolling your son in the Academy? You're lucky, you know, registration's almost over."

"Good to hear, and yes, Naruto's interested in joining, aren't you?" the woman asked the boy, apparently named Naruto.

"Un!" was Naruto's response.

"Alright, then," Iruka said, pulling out some papers. "I'll just need his full name and residence, in case I need to contact him outside of Academy hours, which shouldn't be too often."

The woman nodded to the boy, who stepped forward. "I'm Naruto Namikaze, and I'm going to be Hokage someday!"

Iruka was less surprised at the declaration than at the name. "Namikaze? As in -"

"Yeah, the Yondaime was my dad. Kimi-kaasan here raised me outside the village until now...um, where'd you say we were staying, kaasan?"

Kimiko smiled. "The Namikaze estate. I trust you know where that is, Mr...?"

Irukaa managed to recover his equilibrium now. "Iruka. Iruka Umino. I'll be teaching young Naruto's class."

"Ah, good to hear. By the way, no spreading around Naruto's heritage, alright? I'm sure it'll be all over the village by sundown, anyway."

Iruka nodded. "Of course. This class seems to have an abundance of clan heirs. With Naruto, there'll be eight of them."

The woman arched an eyebrow. "That does seem like a lot. Are you up to the challenge?"

Iruka smirked. "Don't worry about me, I'll manage." He wrote down a few things on the papers, and sorted them. "Alright, Naruto's officially enrolled now. Be here next week, alright Naruto?"

"Sure thing, Iruka-sensei!" With that, Naruto and the woman left. Iruka sighed. _One more person to the list...this is getting interesting..._

_

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the council chambers, Sarutobi could feel the beginnings of a headache. Most of the civilian council were currently grumbling at being pulled from their 'important duties'. The shinobi council members, at least, looked curious as to what was going on.

"Members of the council, I have an announcement. Six years ago, we lost the Yondaime Hokage due to the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It has been hard on us all, and I thank you for your diligence in helping Konoha back on its feet." He paused a little, waiting to see if someone would ask a question.

He wasn't disappointed. "You didn't just summon us for a mere thank you, did you?" Shikaku Nara was brilliant, if lazy. It was sometimes wondered of the Nara clan whether their abilities were shadow-based, intellect-based, or based on their laziness.

"Admittedly, no. Today, I was approached by one of our most upstanding kunoichi from the Third Shinobi War, the Hachigahime." This caused a minor reaction. The Hachigahime, or Eight Fanged Princess, was famed for guarding a bridge single-handedly as Konoha forces retreated over it. Iwa had tried to bypass her, but she cut every nin that attempted to do so down. Her name had been earned from the pair of four-clawed bracers she wore on her wrists.

"Unknown to us all, she was there with the Yondaime in his final moments, and he entrusted her with a task; to watch over his son."

THAT caused a much larger reaction, as the civilian council started considering pampering the boy, and the shinobi council were relieved that the Namikaze clan still lived.

One person then spoke up. "Might I assume she brought the boy with her?" It was Danzo, the old warhawk. Sarutobi frowned.

"Yes, and she made her intent known to me to enroll him in the current class of the Academy. I agreed, naturally."

Danzo's expression was neutral. "Your pardon, Hokage-sama, but might it be more beneficial to give the last Namikaze some...specialized training? Placing him with a mere Academy class would be an insult to the Yondaime's name." Several civilian members were nodding their heads at this.

Sarutobi, however was spared from answering by, of all people, Fugaku Uchiha. "That 'mere Academy class' includes my second son, as well as a number of children from prominent families, I believe?" He looked around as several clan heads nodded in response. He glared at Danzo. "I believe the Namikaze will be more comfortable among the fellow elite of society, rather than on his lonesome with special training."

"He has a name," Sarutobi broke in, before the argument between Danzo and Fugaku could escalate. "His name is Naruto. And Danzo, I will NOT turn him over to ROOT, as you were implying. And even if I wanted to, Kimiko treats the boy as her own son, and would NOT take kindly to the training he'd go through, as a result."

Tsume Inuzuka, who'd met the fire-haired woman, nodded with a smirk. "That's the truth. She'd sooner gut you than let someone she cares about enter your brainwashing program, Danzo." Danzo looked about ready to lash out at the Inuzuka head, when Shikaku Nara spoke again.

"What of Iwa? If they learn that the Yondaime has a relative..."

The next person to speak was Shibi Aburame. "It is unlikely they will try anything. Remember, after the battle of the bridge, Iwa had a flee-on-sight order for the Hachigahime as well. They will not have forgotten how fierce she can be whilst protecting something."

One of the civilians, Sakuya Haruno, spoke up. "Who cares about Iwa? What I want to know is, are you going to instate the Clan Restoration Act for Naruto?"

Several civilians looked interested in the answer, while Sarutobi groaned. Before he could answer, though, the doors to the chamber flew open, a pair of ANBU scurrying out of the way of the Hachigahime herself. Young Naruto was nowhere in sight, which was probably for the best.

"Our apologies, Hokage-sama, she seemed insistant on being let in," Neko stated.

"Perfectly alright, Neko. Kimiko, have you gotten Naruto situated?" Sarutobi asked.

Kimiko nodded. "No problems there. Naruto loves the house. I saw that it's been taken care of, no dust or anything. Thanks for that."

Sarutobi nodded. He turned back to Sakuya. "Now then, I believe someone asked about the CRA in regards to Naruto..."

"Forget it," Kimiko interrupted, shocking many of the council. "I didn't bring Naruto back to Konoha to be used as breeding stock. I brought him so he could get to know the village he desires to protect. And if I catch anyone trying to use him for their own ends, I will show them firsthand why Iwa has a flee-on-sight order for me."

It was times like these that Sarutobi wondered if Kimiko was psychic. In truth, Kimiko had been daydreaming at the estate after getting Naruto enrolled, and had seen a brief glimpse of the council meeting, including the part about the CRA. She had instructed Naruto to play at a nearby park while she took care of 'grown-up stuff', and went straight to the council's chambers.

The shinobi council nodded in agreement with Kimiko's decision, but the civilians weren't as accepting. Sakuya seemed to voice their thoughts. "But if Naruto is a ninja, then he needs to provide us with a strong protective clan. He has a duty to -"

Kimiko focused killing intent through her eyes as she glared at the rosette, who nearly passed out. "His duty as a ninja is to protect the people. Besides, why are you complaining about needing a protective clan? I see many upstanding clan heads here, and you've insulted them all by saying they can't protect you."

Indeed, none of the shinobi council looked particularly happy with Sakuya. She gulped, experiencing the phenomenon of wishing to be spontaneously swallowed by the ground. Fugaku gave voice to another concern.

"How much training has the boy had before now?"

Kimiko grinned. "I have personally taught him for two years. He's already well-versed in the three Academy jutsu, as well as tree-walking. He's still having trouble with water-walking, though."

Many of the shinobi arched eyebrows at that. Sarutobi coughed. "Well, then. It seems Naruto will fit in just fine at the Academy. This meeting is over."

With that, the various members filed out of the chambers, already gossiping about the newest addition to the village.

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha was on his way home when he found Kimiko waiting for him outside the chambers. It wasn't well-known, but he considered the fire-haired woman a good friend, despite the fact that she came from no discernable clan.

"Already making an impression, eh?" he asked lightly. Kimiko had never had much patience for authority figures, and civilian authority figures even less. "So, why wait for me when you have an adoptive child to look after?"

Kimiko's face was grim. "I need to talk to you, Fugaku."

"About what?"

"Madara."

That one word made Fugaku's blood freeze. Unlike most people, he knew full well what Kimiko was. So the fact that she was asking about Madara likely meant...

"We'll discuss this in private. Come with me."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was a nice long chapter, now wasn't it? It seems that Kimiko wants to discuss the most infamous Uchiha leader with the current Uchiha leader. This will be an interesting encounter...**

**Something I've noticed is a common theme in Naruto fandom: Having the Academy start at 10 years old, and last till age 16. I'm trying to stick with the canon here. So Naruto and the rest will graduate at age 12, as is the custom.**

**Kimiko: I don't get why authors do that. I mean, do they have something against lolicon or something?**

**Cervantes: Hey, _I_ dislike lolicon, but I also dislike such deviations from canon.**

**Kimiko: Then why write fanfiction like this one?**

**Cervantes: Because at least there's a POINT to my deviation. I've never heard a good excuse for changing the ages of the groups.**

**Kimiko: Point taken. Alright, everyone, please Read and Review! I will swallow incoming flames, and return them with interest.**

**Cervantes: Thanks, Kimiko! Next time: Academy days, and new friends.  
**


End file.
